The College Boy
by TotallyRainbowlish
Summary: He crossed his arms looking down at me smugly. "Is that so? So, what exactly am I, sweetheart?" "A flirt." I said with a roll of my eyes. "And honestly, not my type. Believe me when I say, I rather fuck a hobo then do anything with you." "Oh, but you're most definitely my type." He leaned over so he was dangerously close to my face. "And believe when I say, you've started somethi
1. Chapter 1

_**Haie! It's le author over here.**_

_**Sooo, I'm here to say I'm so happy to finally post my Gwuncan fanfiction!**_

_**Eeee!**_

_**Love Gwuncan, love it**_

_**Anywaaays, enjoy the Gwuncan with a touch of Duncney too (^o^)／.**_

_**Sorry it's unedited •=•**_

_**Feel free to point out any mistakes too. I'd appreciate it.**_

• • • • • • •

It was 8 am when I heard the pounding on my door. I groaned in frustration as I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes.

"Wakey! Wakey! Gwen! Our first day starts today!" I rolled my eyes at the sound of Courtney's high-pitched squeal from the other side of my dorm's door. I mentally facepalmed myself for forgetting she was always chipper in the morning.

"I'm up!" I called, and almost instantly the door flew open and she plopped on my bed.

"Time to get dressed Gwenny." She smiled, playing with her silky brown locks.

I scowled at her extra peppy mood. "Don't be such a Debbie downer, Gwenny. It's our first day of college!"

"I know, I know. But you know I'm not a morning person."

"But aren't you excited?! We have the same classes! I can't wait!"

It was true, we both applied to the same college and got accepted. Then surprisingly we found out we were roommates, and had the same classes.

"Pfft, yeah I know. Kinda hard to forget when you keep mentioning it to me, Court."

"Can't argue with you there." She said, searching through my closet of clothes. I walked up next to her. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, do have any decent clothes in here?!"

I crossed my arms "All my clothes are perfectly fine." I protested.

"Yeah, but they can't be just fine. They have to be first day of college perfect!"

I groaned out in protest. "Whhy?" I whined.

"Because." She giggled "This year ,my mission is to find you a boyfriend. And you must dress to impress. "

"Courtney, no!"

"Gwen, yes! I'm tired of leaving you alone when I go on dates!" She snapped. Making it clear there was no room for argument, I fell back onto my bed. Ever since me and my boyfriend broke up last year she's been determined to find me a boyfriend.

"Aha! Found it!" She squealed in delight, basically bouncing over to where I sat on my bed. She layed a oversized, see through blue T-shirt, and a pair of short-shorts on my bed. Oh, and a cyan bra with panties to match.

Isn't that just dandy.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she just grinned before giving me a serious face. "Don't even think about picking a different shirt." And with that she left my room and closed the door.

Sometimes I really wonder how we became friends then I remember…

A young pale skinned girl was sitting in a sandbox building a sandcastle. She was about 5 years old and had short black hair pinned back by a headband, and wearing a teal dress.

"Hey, pasty!" A voice called.

She turned her attention away from her castle to a young boy standing in front of her. He looked about a year older than her, his bright eye glaring at her dark ones.

"Hi…" She said hoarsely. He only smiled deviously and ran to the other side of her to jump on her castle.

"Hey!" She cried.

He looked down at her, "Sand castle's are lame." He said before kicking some sand on her.

The girl covered face with her hands so he couldn't see her face while he continued to kick sand.

"Hey!" Another voice exclaimed. "Leave her alone!"

"Why should I?" The boy sneered. He turned around to see the owner of the voice and came face to face with a tanned skinned girl. She looked confident as she put her hands to her hips. "Because it's wrong!" She stated.

"So?"

"So? So?! She didn't do anything to you!" The girl exclaimed.

"Whatever. You're just a girl, you don't know anything." He was about to turn around but the girl kicked his shin causing him to fall and cry in pain.

She grabbed the pale girl's hand and ran and hid behind a tree. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She said wiping her tears away. She gave a slight smile. "I'm Gwen."

The tan girl smiled back. "I'm Courtney."

I sighed grabbing my favorite dark blue tank top from closet and putting it on under the top Courtney picked out for me. I put on my shorts, then my blue flipflops, and brushed my black hair.

When I left my room, Courtney had my pack ready for me, with some bacon on the counter. She looked at me and pouted instantly.

"You put a tank top on under the shirt?"

"Uh yeah, little bit too…slut like for my type." I rolled my eyes. "And the bright bra wasn't any help either." I said pointedly.

"Whatever…" She grumbled. "Just eat your bacon! I wanna go!"

"I'm not even hungry." I shrugged, she gave me a glare meaning if I didn't eat she'd be mad. I simply ignored it. "Did you put my laptop in my bag for me?"

"Yup!"

"Thanks," I tossed my pack on then grabbed my bacon. "Let's roll."

…

"Courtney, we're lost!" I said exasperated as she pulled me along.

"Are not!" She exclaimed. "We're just exploring more than we planned to."

I wiggled my wrist out of her death grib. Why did she have to stubborn when she knew she was wrong? I walked over to group of guys that I hoped to be Sophomores or some kind of upperclassmen.

"Um, excuse me?" I said.

They all stopped talking and looked to me, making me feel nervous. One stepped out of the group and stood in front of me, with his arms crossed. He had black hair with a part of it dyed a bright he green with a pairr of teal eyes, that seemed strangely familiar. He was also sporting a couple of piercings. "Can I help you?" He asked huskily, raking his eyes down my body.

Thank god for tank tops.

"I…I'm kind of lost…" I said.

"You a Freshman?" He asked.

I nodded a 'yes'. He looked back to his friends. "Typical."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, typical. You're just a typical Freshman getting lost on the first day." He rolled his eyes and shoved a map into my hands. "Here. You do know how to use a map don't you?"

I glared. "Yes, I do, I'm not a kid."

"Ooh, feisty." He smirked, lifting my chin up with his finger. "I like 'em like that."

I blushed, then slapped his hand away from me. "Player…" I growled before turning on my heal, marching away.

"See ya later, sunshine!" He called after me. I looked down as I walked back to Courtney, hoping nobody could see how red my face looks. And then as soon as I got to her she said…

"Gwen, why are you blushing?"

Damn my pale skin.

"No reason." I lied. "Here I have a map."

She raised an eyebrow at me curiously. "Why'd you change the topic?"

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She gasped and squealed. "It's a guy isn't it?!"

"No!" I exclaimed too quickly. "I mean, no."

Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed my waist and turned me around. I squeaked and punched him in the chest but winced. He's like a freakin' brick wall! "What the hell! What do you want now?!"

"Just to introduce myself." He smirked. "I'm Duncan."

I was about to speak but Courtney beat me to it. "I'm Courtney." She pulled me back to her side. "And this is Gwen."

"Nice names…" His eyes lingered on me for a moment. "So Gwen wanna go on a date?"

Courtney's eyes sparked and looked at me with face that said 'Oh my god! Do it!'

"No way."

His smirk faded away into a frown. "Excuse me?"

"I said no." I grabbed Courtney and turned to walk away until he spoke again.

"Are you lesbian?"

"What?!" I shrieked. "What makes you think I'm lesbian?"

"Well no straight girl has ever turned me down, so…"

"That doesn't mean I'm lesbian! It just means I don't date guys like you!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it." He challenged.

"Prove what?" God, this guy just doesn't quit.

"That you're not lesbian. Prove it."

"I'm not gonna prove I'm not lesbian!" I exclaimed, all eyes were on us and Courtney was standing awkwardly next to me.

"Then that proves it. You are lesbian." He smirked.

I glared and walked up to him. He had his arms crossed with a smug look on his face. I grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him fiercely. He kissed back almost immediately but I pulled back to smirk at his shocked face.

"C'mon Court, lets go."

As I brushed past Duncan, I heard Courtney giggle behind me pushing past Duncan also. We walked across the courtyard everyone was staring at me, the girls all glaring and the guys smirking and winking.

Don't they have class to go to?

"Gwen, do you realize what you just did?!" Courtney all but shrieked.

I looked at her dumbfounded "I just told off a guy, and proved him wrong."

She shook her head. "Gwenny dear, you just kissed the hottest and most popular guy on campus."

I gaped at her. No wonder all the girls are giving me death glares! These chicks probably worship the dude. This is not how I wanted my first day to go.

"And might I add, you left him with a very visible hard on ." She snickered, "Who knew my Gwenny could be so seductive." She wiggled her eyebrows flirtatiously.

I smirked devilishly. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**_• • • • • • • •_**

**_Yas. The first chappie is finished •3•_**

**_A little short but, eh, oh well._**

**_Mercedesss _**


	2. 21 Questions

_**UNEDITED**_

• ~ • ~ • ~ •

"C'mon, do it."

"No."

"Do it…"

"No."

"Just-"

"Courtney!" I whisper-yelled, "I'm not gonna do it. Now pay attention. This stuff is important."

She crossed her arms at me. "But he's hot." She whined. I let out a long sigh, as soon as we stepped in class the first thing she spotted was a redhead — I believe his name is Scott — wearing a muscle shirt and immediately claimed him as her future boyfriend.

"If you like him, then go talk to him. Don't ask me to poke him for you." I turned my attention back to the teacher who was discussing our class materials then Courtney nudged me.

"No…" I mumbled.

_Nudge_.

"No."

_Nudge nudge_.

I tried to ignore her but…

_Nudge nudge nudge … poke._

"What?" I hissed. She looked at something behind me, I followed her gaze til my eyes met familiar teal ones. It was — the spawn of Satan himself — Duncan. He was staring at me intensely, as if I was a puzzle he was trying to solve. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat while looking at Courtney, she smirked.

"You have earned yourself a stalker." She snickered.

I rolled my eyes, "He's not my stalker… I hope."

…

"I expect you all to have your materials by

next week. Class dismissed."

"Thank. The. Gods." Courtney sighed while exiting our class. She took the words write out of my mouth, I've never felt so awkward in one of my classes before.

As we were walking, the girls all glared at me.

"This Gwenny, is what happens when you screw with the hottest, most popular guy in school. " Courtney whispered.

I guess she had a point, I bet all the chicks were obsessed with Duncan, and didn't have the guts to do what I did. Time to test my boundaries. I took threatening step towards them and their faces paled. I gave them a devilish smirk before taking my place next to Courtney. When far enough away from them Court started laughing. "The girls here are all bark with no bite."

"No duh," I snickered, talking in a high pitched voice "Oh no, I broke a nail!" We both cackled at my attempt at being girly girl. I sounded like a witch on crack.

"Hey Sunshine! Wait up!"

I groaned and just when I thought I wouldn't see him again today _'God, why do you hate me so? I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!'_

"What now, Duncan?" I rolled my eyes. I need to stop rolling my eyes so often.

"What? Can't a guy be friendly and say hi?"

Courtney was next to speak. "If that guy is you, then I think not."

Duncan scowled as I snickered, "I wasn't talking to you."

"Well you are now." Courtney smirked

I gave a little laugh at how frustrated Courtney made him with her sass. She could do that to anybody; excluding me of course.

"I just came to talk to Gwen." He crossed his arms, trying to look menacing.

"Well what a damn shame, cause last checked, Gwen doesn't wanna talk to you." Courtney retorted.

I nodded in agreement, "I really don't."

He raised an eyebrow at us, before smiling smugly. "Course ya do, everyone does. Don't you know, American runs on Duncan. They can't live without me."

We both shuddered. "_Never_ say that again."

"You know, you have a very large ego." Courtney said.

"As true as that is-"

I put a hand up as if telling him to stop. "Let me stop you right there. Can we just skip to the part where I reject you and we," I gestured to Courtney and I, "leave."

"Oh yeah, that's my favorite part." Courtney smirked. "Proceed."

I looked to Duncan. "I'm not going out with you, so leave me alone." I nodded to Courtney, "Shall we?"

"We shall." She replied linking my arm with hers and walking the opposite direction of Duncan. He let out a low growl.

_That's two points for Courtney and I and big fat zero for Duncan. Score!_

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" He called.

I turned around and walked backwards. "Oh yeah? Just watch me." And with that Courtney and I turned the corner.

"Where to next, Gwenny?"

"Back to our dorm, cause we're done with classes for today."

Thats when Courtney decided to fall to her knees. She waved her arms around exclaiming, "Praise the lord!"

I laughed at her, so much that I doubled over and held my stomach. She stood back up, to brush imaginary dust off her clothes then looked at me with all seriousness. "So how do we get back to our dorm?"

_Jesus christ…_

• ~ • ~ •

"Catch!"

I opened my mouth to catch the piece of food that Courtney threw at me but instead it hit my nose. After our encounter with Duncan in the hallway — and several failed attempts at finding our way around — we made it back to our dorms to relax. I was currently sitting upside down on our couch while Court was sitting on the floor trying to throw food in my mouth — I know, we're livin' the dream.

"You suck at catching food." Courtney stated eating a scoop of her ice cream.

I snorted a laugh, "Well you can't throw if your life depended on it."

I expected a sassy remark from her but I was greeted with a scoop of ice cream landing right on my chest. "Courtney!" I shrieked, she fell on her back and cackled maliciously.

I immediately rushed to the bathroom and striped off my shirt to clean myself. Jesus! I never knew ice cream could be this cold!

_Knock knock_

"Get the door!" I exclaimed. I normally would but I have to pick a different out shirt. I would pick a decent top but I don't think I'm going out tonight so baggy pants and a tee shirt it is.

I walked out my room as I put my shirt on. "Court, who was at the door?" I didn't bother going back to the couch so I went to the kitchen.

"Nice bra, Gwenny."

I froze. Please don't be who I think it is. Please don't be who I think it is. I turned on my heal to find Duncan. Damn.

"Courtney!"

"I'm sorry," she cried. "He bribed me with cupcakes and candy!"

I facepalmed. It's nice to know she'll let anybody in just for cupcakes and candy.

I looked back to Duncan, "What the hell do you want? And how the hell did you know where our dorm was?" I mean, honestly, did he follow us here or something? Did he really stalk me now?

"I'm here to take you out." He smirked.

I scoffed, he would.

"No, and how did you find us?"

"I have connections around here."

"Oh of course you. Dandy, that's just freaking dandy."

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Dandy? Who even says that?"

"Well obviously, I do." I pushed past him — maybe wasn't the best idea to leave him where we kept the knifes but oh well — and found Courtney pigging out on a jumbo cupcake. It was like, 10 times bigger than regular cupcakes. And no, no, Duncan didn't bring just one, he brought 5 more cupcakes, with those huge candy bars.

"Holy frick!" I exclaimed. I can't see why I should let these perfectly perfect cupcakes go to waste…

_2 cupcakes and 5 candy bars later…_

"Honestly guys…how are you both not fat?" Duncan asked. "Like damn, those cupcakes have a ton of sugar in them."

"That is a really good question that I don't have the answer to." Courtney shrugged. I was back sitting in my favorite spot on the couch when I realized something important.

Duncan was still here. Why was he still here?

"Wait. Why are you still here?" I asked, truly puzzled.

He shrugged. "I told you I was gonna take you out to make you like me."

"And I said no. So I'll ask again, why are you still here?" He shrugged again. He was really getting on my nerves, sure he brought candy with cupcakes for us but doesn't he understand no means no. Besides he's probably only do this just to get in my pants.

_Ugh, guys_.

_Duncan's Pov_

Alright, I know what you're thinking. Why am I, Duncan, chasing after a girl when I could get any girl I wanted. And to be honest, I don't know. There's just something about her that lures me, like a bee to honey. I just can't put my finger on it, maybe it's because she's different.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone snapping their fingers in my face. I looked up and saw Gwen standing in front of me. She had a hand on her hip and was raising an eyebrow at me.

"Huh? What?"

"Where you sleeping with your eyes open or something? I've been asking you the same question for fifteen minutes and you were just staring at me."

I didn't realize I was staring at her, well that's awkward. "No I was thinking. What did you say again?"

"Are you gonna leave soon, cause I have somewhere to be." She crossed her arms.

"No, I think I'll just stay here for a while." I smirked, sitting back into my chair. "Plus this chair is comfortable and I don't wanna get up."

"No, I don't trust you here with Courtney asleep." She sighed while rubbing her temples. "What do I have to do to get you out of here?"

Heheh, she just fell into my little trap. "Let me take you out."

"Anything else that I could possibly do?"

"Give me a kiss?"

She groaned. "Alright fine, I'll let you take me out."

I smiled in victory, I knew she'd give in eventually. "We'll go out on Friday. And I'll pick you up at 6." I winked and saw a slight blush creep onto her face.

You have no idea how accomplished I feel right now.

"Alright, that's settled. I'm gonna go to the store. And you better be out of here by the time I get back." As she went to grab her purse, I took an time to look at her. She was wearing a blue tank top with short shorts – I didn't even notice she changed. I immediately felt possessive of her, I mean if she went out like that guys will be all over her.

I walked up next to her, "Why don't I go with you."

"Why? I'm just going to the grocery store, nothing special."

"I just wanna go with you." I grinned.

"Okay…" She took a step back. "But if you try something I won't hesitate to kick you where it hurts the most."

I chuckled. "Understood, _sunshine_."

• • •

Well this is going well. Note my sarcasm. We're in Gwen's car driving to the store and the tension in here is so thick you could cut it with a knife. And no it's not sexual tension — god I wish — it was just awkward. Neither of us made an effort to talk to each other so it was silent.

"So…" She started.

"So…?" I repeated

"I don't know, I was just trying to make conversation. I mean god I know I'm not the only one that feels awkward right now."

"Alright, you have a point." I shrugged. "21 questions?"

"Sure, why not. I'll go first." She gave a slight smile. "Favorite color?"

"Green." I stated. I freaking love that color, don't ask why. "Alright, um, any siblings."

"Yup, a brother named Alex." She chirped happily. "We did so much stuff together."

"Like?"

"Setting our neighbor's tree on fire." She smirked devilishly. Is it bad that I think that the smug sparkle in her eyes is attractive?

My eyes widened slightly."You set a tree on fire?" I playfully punched her arm. "I didn't think you had the guts, sunshine."

She laughed but never took her eyes off the rode. When she sobered up she spoke up, "Why are you being so nice?"

"What?"

"Why are being so nice? I mean when I met you I expected you to be a bigheaded, ignorant, jock that only cared about sex. But right now you're actually acting…decent."

I thought about it for a while before answering. "I guess you shouldn't judge a book by the cover."

She nodded "Well I guess you have a point there."

You know, since I _can_ ask any question, might as well take advantage of it, right? As soon as she stopped at a red light, I spoke up.

"Why do you dislike me so much?"

• • • •

_**Oh gee, Duncan actually acting decent.**_

_**How out of character.**_

_**He's like that for a reason.**_

_**It ain't gonna last long though.**_

_**Again, Sorry I didn't update this :/ But on the bright side, I finally got my drivers permit! YAASSS**_

_ **Mercedesss **_


End file.
